


Superhero Tinder?

by Angel_Is_Alive



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Could possibly be turned into more than a oneshot in the future if enough people like it, M/M, Peter and Johnny arguing but that's nothing new, Set in Peter Parker: Spectacular Spider-Man Issue #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Is_Alive/pseuds/Angel_Is_Alive
Summary: “Superhero Tinder,” Peter added weakly, not meeting Johnny’s glare after his death-by-soda had been prevented. “It’s, you know, Tinder, but for people with powers.”





	Superhero Tinder?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



> I saw on Twitter a few days ago that Traincat wanted a fic about JohnnyPeter's "We met on a website for lonely superheroes" fiasco, so I decided to bring it to life a little. Hope you like it <3

“We, ah, met on… Tinder.”

It was at that moment that Johnny choked on his soda. Peter scooted over to his end of the couch and slammed on his back, a little too hard if you asked Johnny. And to be fair, Johnny would be more than a little tense after he just explained to his not-sister that he and his “platonic” best friend had met on Tinder.

“Superhero Tinder,” Peter added weakly, not meeting Johnny’s glare after his death-by-soda had been prevented. “It’s, you know, Tinder, but for people with powers.”

Teresa almost looked amused. “Then it’s a good thing that Johnny here wasn’t about to ask me on a date then, right?” She tossed a pointed look Johnny’s way. Johnny nodded blankly.

“Nope. No dates here.” Spreading his hands out, Johnny demonstrated the lack of said dates. “Actually, Peter was late for our movie date, and that’s how I met you.” A grin that wouldn’t have looked out of place on a supervillain suddenly spread across Johnny’s face. It was Peter’s turn to flush and look away.

Two can play at that game, Parker, Johnny thought, and turned on his brightest smile.

“Yeah,” he started, leaning over to toss an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “I guess he’s okay. He’s late for a lot of our dates, but he makes it up later, when we’re, ahem.” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows. Peter paled.

“We are not talking about this right now!” Peter huffed, but he leaned into Johnny’s arm. In turn, Johnny scooted closer until their knees were practically touching. As a bonus, because he cared that much, Johnny even raised his body temperature to “toasty”. A genuine smile parted his lips as Peter practically sank into his side.

After a few more minutes of chatter, Teresa announced that she would be taking a nap and Johnny took Peter by the arm and slipped out of the room with a swift goodbye.

Peter sulked quietly the entire 18 seconds it took for Johnny to drag him into their shared bedroom - it had two beds, of course, but one had plenty of room for the both of them. Johnny saw the opportunity and shoved Peter face-first into the mattress, where he lay for a second in silence.

A muffled apology was heard from the covers as Johnny flopped down on the bed beside Peter, but he returned it with a (very dignified) snort.

“Tinder. No, no- Superhero Tinder. Where the hell did you grab that from, Pete?”

“I panicked!” Peter exclaimed, lifting his head to glare at Johnny. “And you were the one who decided to get all cozy with me out there!”

Johnny hummed. “Don’t act like you didn’t like that, Pete.” He smiled to himself as Peter turned away and grumbled something under his breath. “What was that?”

Peter rolled over onto his back and poked Johnny in the side. “My sister thinks we’re dating now. And that means we have to do couple-y stuff.” With a shrug, Johnny sat up and nudged Peter’s head with his knee. 

“Like we don’t already. It just needs a bit more kissing.”

Peter groaned loudly. Johnny laughed. “Oh come on, Pete, like you haven’t ever wanted to make out with the hottest man in New York.” He gestured to himself and flexed.

“I didn’t know Dylan O’Brien was here,” Peter scoffed, making a move to bite at Johnny’s knee. Johnny in return flicked his forehead, and a brawl ensued.

Minutes later, Peter declared his victory as Johnny whined about his hair being messed up. From his perch atop Johnny’s legs, Peter studied the back of his head and noted the slight curling of his blond locks. He never really had the opportunity to look at Johnny, but because the other hero’s face was currently mashed in a pile of sheets, he took the chance and ran with it.

“Peter!” Johnny shouted from the blankets, muffled, “My hair!” And because Peter cared that much, he hauled himself off of his friend’s legs and only threatened Johnny’s life twice when he rose from the bed and started tickling him.

Teresa stared at them from the doorway with wide eyes. After a minute a slow smile crept across her face. At least he makes him happy, she thought.

Taunts and shouts of ”Watch it, Web-Head!” and “Get off me, Flames-for-brains!” echoed off the walls of Peter’s apartment as she turned to leave the room, having been awoken by their noise. 

"Superhero Tinder, huh Peter?" she repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this if people want more, I don't know yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
